


Foolish You Are, My Dearest Alpha

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Original Work
Genre: ;D, Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, One-Shot, Other, School thing, Unfair Fighting, Wolf story - Freeform, Wolves, fun stuff that is grim yAYYY, idk - Freeform, omega is scourge from wc apparently, this was a project for schoolll???, yoooo i found the right FANDOM s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: At a gathering, Omega challenges Alpha Dusk to a rank battle. What she had in mind however, was not as percieved by the wolves of the three packs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a submission for a writing contest in my school  
> enjoy.  
> 

  
Slivers of silver light raced through small cracks of the cave’s roof, fluorescent beams seeping into the stone as it shimmered on the rock. It quieted, the only sound left being heard as the scuffing of paws and the drip of mineral-induced water.

  
“My pack,” A deep voice rung about, eyes flitting over a section of the group, “we have become of here today for a challenge, and yet, at a gathering, as to share news..” The Alpha wolf declared, glaring knives into the omega of the pack. His tail swished about, no doubt to silence the snickers of laughter coming from the groups. “Omega, here, wants to take my rank. And if she succeeds,” he closed his yellow eyes before grinning deviously, “in which she won’t, then she and I shall trade spots in the pack. Unless, of course, you want a more violent approach..?”

  
Murmurs of amusement and of hatred rang about, and Omega took it all in. She’d prove them. She’d trained for this moment, and, she decided then and now, she would win.

  
“Do you wish to commence in the action, or shall we wait for the gathering to be over to begin?” The Alpha asked seriously, calm gaze boring into Omega. Nobody, truthfully, knew or cared about her name- they just knew she was an omega, and that omegas are to be treated alike servants as they were.  
“We shall wait, Alpha Dusk,” she replied.

  
Alpha Dusk, leader of Duskpack, nodded before he lay down on the gray rock. The tension in the air quickly diminished, and people relaxed immensely at the gesture. “Some very important news from our pack,” The other two wolves upon the rock scuffed their claws impatiently- the moon was now rising towards the middle of the sky. Alpha Dusk curled his tail around his front paws. Silence followed before he started to speak. “We have appointed a new beta, as Fawnpool had lost in the battle against Skywalkers. We have let him rest underneath the soil we stand upon as follows, and he will be gravely missed. We will never forget our dearest beta, Fawnpool, rank four.” Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd, whines of misery erupting erotically. After they had quieted, waiting for Alpha Dusk to continue, he did so. “Today, I call upon those of the spirits who watch over our packs, to send swift hunting and clean fluids our way. To repel the disease that haunts us so; I wish to accumulate the right wolf for this and have you agree with me sans doubt.” Alpha’s voice was strong and bold as he spoke the ritual used for countless years.

  
Anticipation crawled up the spines of the furred creatures, the dripping of the mineral water ringing through the cave. “For I choose hunter Mottledleaf to be my beta!” The spoken wolf froze, then his grin spread wide, eyes twinkling in buoyancy. “How do you take this?” Alpha Dusk asked Mottledleaf.

  
“As a tier three wolf in the excellence of the hunters class, I accept wholeheartedly,” he accepted. His voice quivered with happiness and nervousness akin. Words of praise were then shot at him and his confidence soared. Dipping his head, he trotted up to the rock and leaped upwards, Alpha Dusk licking his nose in congratulations. Mottledleaf jumped down then and joined the other two betas below the rock, hidden in discreet shadows.

  
Alpha Dusk stepped back from the front of the rock then. “Alpha Void, please voice your news to Dawnpack and Duskpack.” Alpha Void, leader of Voidpack, stepped forth.  
“We have recently encountered scents of Skywalkers passing on our territory. They are bringing along with it scents of poison and the scent of asphalt. We are to announce that all packs be kept away from the scents and call a gathering together on half-moon if this is to be found upon once more.” Alpha Void nodded to the other packs. “Otherwise, nothing much has happened. We have found a stash of cobwebs to patch up any wounds a wolf of yours may wield and are happy to grant some to you if you so choose. Prey is running well on Voidpack's territory.” Alpha Void stepped back, a small smile tugging at his lips at the content looks of his and the other leaders’ packs. “Alpha Dawn, you are last.” She nodded and pawed the rock for a moment. Afterward, she puffed her chest out and walked forward, her speckled pelt gleaming in the dim light.

  
“We have a new rank member!” She announced. Everyone was quiet, wondering who it was. “I call upon those of the spirits who watch over our packs, to send swift hunting and clean fluids our way. To repel the disease that haunts us so; I wish to promote Fogpelt to arise in the hunting realm. How do you take this?” Alpha Dawn asked said wolf.

  
“As a tier two wolf in the excellence of the guards class, I accept wholeheartedly,” Fogpelt answered, voice filled with justice. Alpha Dawn grinned, stepping back.  
“Alpha Dusk, we await for your challenge to commence as of now,” Alpha Dawn’s voice carried out. Omega straightened up, hiding her claws from her tail. At the remembrance of the challenge, Alpha Dusk stood up, dabbing his paw on the rock in a sign for the wolves to move. At the gesture, the mass of fur parted and moved to sit in the shadows, the other two leaders bounding away to watch what would happen shortly. Now, stood alone, were the two wolves predestined to fight.  
“How do you ask for the results to be?” Alpha Dusks’ voice was low, threatening, and confident.

  
Omega smiled brightly, a naive glint in her eyes that seemed all but false. “I would like for one to make it out alive, or otherwise exiled from the pack, in the end, Alpha.” Her snout ruffled slightly as she twitched. Alpha Dusk then laughed a menacing and dark laugh- one of the few times he wasn’t friendly was when he was challenged.  
“As you wish, Omega,” he spat, backing up. Omega did the same, all the while making sure her claws were hardly visible. “Alpha Void, please do announce when we shall begin?”

  
The wolf’s azure eyes glinted in the shadows as she nodded in affirmation. “Yes, Alpha Dusk.”

  
The two furry beasts in the clearing stood, waiting. Alpha Dusk was stretching before he stood in a stance, reading to spring or dodge if needed. Omega sat with her hind end yet barely off the ground, seeming to sit rather than prepare. Why wasn’t she.. trying, so-to-speak? Perhaps she was inexperienced, Alpha Dusk reasoned. It would make perfect sense, of course- Omegas were only trained to do duties of the pack that other wolves did not want to do. He flexed his claws as his eyes darted to and fro, glaring as he looked over Omega’s lithe body.

  
“Now!” Alpha Void shouted, muzzled clicking shut as Alpha Dusk darted forward. Omega didn’t move, just looked focused- hah! This would be quite the easy win! His claws outstretched, Omega suddenly jumped over Alpha Dusk, sending him sprawling to the ground. She sat neatly (as Alpha Dusk had taught her himself!) behind him as he regained his footing. He was about to rear back and zig-zag toward her, an effective move indeed, when he felt his tail sting slightly. A small blotch of blood was splattered on the floor, along with that a smile graced upon Omega’s lips. She must have clawed him, but that was fine. He was Alpha for a reason, after all!

  
He growled and darted forward before going around Omega. When he turned around with his claws lashing out, he had to reel back as Omega’s claws connected with his face. He cried out in pain as his left eye’s sight went blank, blood sputtering on the cave’s floor. Before he could defend himself, Omega lunged forward, a wild gleam in her eyes, and swiped her claws over his nose.

  
The scent of metal filled his senses almost instantaneously, gasps and cries for him reaching his ears. Having enough with this game, Alpha Dusk shot under Omega, catching her by surprise. He nipped at her hind leg before throwing her over, her ribs pressing against his back. As she doubled over, she stood up straight and backed up. Taking the bait, Alpha Dusk leaped forward, twisting in the air to maneuver to Omega’s side. Though his plan was sans a flaw, he had misjudged the distance because of his now-blind eye. Omega took advantage of this, jumping up while he was air bound with claws outstretched. A wolf from the sides of the arena, presumably from Dawn Pack, yelled something as her claws began to tear through his soft belly skin.

  
“Cheater!” They yowled. Rather than replying, Omega spun around, snarling at the wolf who’d announced it. “You don’t even have.. Normal claws!” Indeed, she had dug out the teeth of savage dogs and tore her claws out to replace them. She kicked her hind legs out, meeting fur as Alpha Dusk screamed in pain.

  
Turning back around to face the Alpha, she noticed a dull pain on her back leg. Taking her mind off of it, she focused on the matter at hand. Quickly, she darted over Alpha Dusks’ body as he tried to recover from his fatal fall, and held him down with a death-grip. Fea flashed in his eyes as he squirmed, realizing he was stuck. His gut twisted in discomfort as blood seeped from the wound and Omega’s face contorted into one of craze.

  
“Oh, how foolish you are, my dearest Alpha. You know, I pity you sometimes,” she singsonged. Bowing down, she smiled, blood coating her teeth despite the lack of biting she did. Only now he noticed how sharp they were, how they glinted in the steady stream of daylight that trickled into the cave.

  
Whimpers and growls erupted from the sides of the caves, people afraid of their Alpha’s death. Omega withdrew, smiling warmly at her pack. “Do not worry, for I have many more strengths than Alpha Dusk.” Though he was dying, Omega used his respectful name. She looked back down, eyes flashing with brief hatred before she smiled grimly.

  
“Do you wish upon your death, or rather, an exile?” She asked, venom lacing her voice.

  
“Over my grave would I submit to you,” he spat. That was all the fuel Omega needed to continue.

  
Flashing her teeth, she lunged down, closing her jaws over his throat. A howl of pain followed, blood spurting onto the already stained rock. Shrieks and cries came from not only him but the wolves surrounding the fight. Scuttles of paws sounded, bouncing just barely over the noise of the wolves’ howls.

  
The last choking breath came from Dusk before he lay still; unmoving against the rock. Blood crawled around the earth like vines, the rotten stench of death coating the air. Howls of mourn and congratulations rang about the cave’s walls, moonlight cascading down to rest on Dusk’s form.

  
“It has been settled! You are now the second Alpha of Duskpack!” Alpha Void announced.

  
“My pack,” Omega announced, sighing heavily as she felt a weight settle in her chest before it lifted, strong and proud, “I refuse to let you down! You may now call me,” she paused, “Alpha Dove!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay.  
> cliffhangers.  
> yum.  
> [my tumblr for questions](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)
> 
> comment opinions?


End file.
